KIDNAPPED: Abducted by the Goblin King
by Raphaelpwns
Summary: Three girls find themselves in the world of labyrinth. What will happen when one is taken and the other two have to go rescue their friend. Rated M for the over use of the F word and possible lemons later. please R&R. OCxJareth and OCxOC


The bright light of mid-day shone into the dimly lit room as a bundle in the blankets stirred. A soft groan was heard as a hand came up to move the covers off the head of a girl of 17. She yawned and ran a hand through her vibrant blue hair, standing and stretching her body out. She headed towards her desk where a silver box lay and opened it beginning on a new chapter of her book.

The girl was short, only standing at 5'3 and her bright blue hair would draw anyone's attention. She wasn't skinny by any means and would probably never be under a size 12. Her hips were wide and her bust was rather large. She had a flat stomach but her curves prevented her from fitting into most sizes. She wore a lip piercing on the left side of her bottom lip and red thick rimmed glasses rested on top of her nose. Over all she wasn't gorgeous but rather average in looks.

"Emily! Get your ass down here! It's your turn to pick our movie tonight!" She heard a yell from the living room call. She looked at the clock. It's already been four hours since she started writing. Getting up she sighed and headed towards the living room where her two roommates awaited her arrival.

"Pick" Kyla said. Kyla was the oldest out of the three of them. She had long black hair and a nice figure still supporting a few extra pounds much like Emily. Her skin was tanned and she was tall. Her Filipino heritage was apparent in her features.

There other roommate was sitting on the couch not paying any attention to the two of them, too busy playing a game on her iPod. Her name was Kristen. Her hair was long and came to her waist in light brown waves. She was the tallest, standing at almost six feet and she was built like an athlete, but clearly too lazy to actually be one.

"Okay okay." Emily mumbled making her way to the DvD cabinet and looking through the selections. A smile came to her lips as she grabbed a case and popped it open grabbing the disk inside gently between her fingers before placing it in the DvD player and pushing play. She took her place next to Kristen on the couch closest to the television. As the bright blue letters spelled out the word "Labyrinth" an even bigger smile came to her face.

"Seriously?" Kyla complained. "Again? This is the seventh time in the past three days you've made us watch this! It's a stupid movie"

"Labyrinth is not stupid. It's good. And yes I love this movie get over it." Emily commented back not even looking at her roommate until the impact of a lighter to her head caused her to look at the other girl. Kyla just gave her an innocent smile in which Emily glared at in reply, her Hazel eyes piercing into Kyla's.

"I hate you" Emily said not tearing her gaze from her. Kyla only smiled wider.

"I love you too. Now give me back my lighter I want a smoke." She said.

Emily tossed the lighter at her and pulled out her own. She placed a Menthol cigarette in between her lips and lit the end, taking a long drag then blowing the smoke out of her lungs. She turned back towards the screen as David Bowie popped into the girl's room. She gazed dreamily at him and sighed.

"Why can't he take me away to the castle beyond the goblin city? One of you should wish me away." Emily sighed still looking at the perfection of the man on the television.

"Okay. I wish the goblins would come take you away…right…now.." Kristen said sarcastically not looking up from her game.

"If only."

"Hey Emily. Go make us something to eat. I'm hungry." Kyla said looking at the screen boredly.

"Do it yourself." Emily huffed.

"I thought we weren't allowed in the kitchen." Kyla teased.

"Right. Never mind. You might set another oven mitt on fire." She said getting up and going towards the kitchen to fix them some food. A small giggle was heard next to her and she spun her head trying to find the source. Brushing it off as nothing Emily got to work on their dinner of chicken alfredo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Labyrinth~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After eating Emily decided to head back to her room to finish a few more chapters before going back into the living room. She opened the door and walked in humming the tune to 'Dance Magic' as she headed back towards her laptop only to hear the same giggling from earlier. She stopped in her tracks and looked around automatically going into high alert and went into a defensive stance ready to fight anything that was in her room. The wind outside began to blow hard and the trees shook furiously.

The windows leading to the backyard flew up and open at full force as a large barn owl flew into her room. Screaming, Emily placed her hands above her head for protection, hoping the owl wouldn't attack her as it flew into her room. Looking up timidly she gasped as she saw what didn't appear to be an owl. Her mouth opened wide but no words came out. A tall man stood before her. His clothes were regal and his hair was wild and went in all sorts of directions. He was very handsome and his eyes were mis-matched. The sounds of her roommates banging on her door filled her ears but were ignored.

"N-no. It can't be. You don't exist." Emily mumbled shaking her head. "I'm hallucinating. Yeah. That's it. Ugh I should have listened to Kyla when she said don't put redbull in the coffee maker. "

"I assure you girl; I am quite real." He said to her, his voice was smooth and deep. Her back shivered at the sound of it. Looking up she took in his features. He was even more gorgeous in person. Suddenly he grabbed her arm and shoved a crystal into her hands. With a small poof Emily was gone.

Kyla and Kristen's POV

Kyla heard a scream coming from Emily's room and she lifted her head up.

"was that Emily?" Kristen asked turning her head towards Kyla. Kyla nodded and stood, Kristen following close behind.

"let's go see what's up" She said as the headed towards their friend's door. Kyla knocked softly then heard a click signaling the door was locked. The two girls were now filled with worry. Emily never locked her door, and when she did it was for good reason.

"Emily?" Kristen called. No answer. They tried the doorknob but it would not turn. Then in panic mode the two girls began banging on the door and screaming for their friend who they feared for.

After constant banging and screaming the door flew open and the two girls fell into a heap on the floor of Emily's bedroom. Kyla jumped up quickly seeing the man and her face lit up red.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?! WHERE THE FUCK IS EMILY?! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?! HOW THE FUCKING HELL DID YOU GET INTO MY GOD DAMN HOUSE?! DAMNIT I TOLD HER NOT TO PUT REDBULL IN THE COFFEE MAKER!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Jareth was clearly annoyed with the yelling of the girl. He took a deep breath and yelled out a "SILENCE!". This comment only angered Kyla further and she looked like she would burst.

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE BRO!? DON'T FUCKING TELL ME TO SHUT UP IN MY FUCKING HOUSE! NOW WHERE IS EMILY YOU GIRLY LOOKING MOTHER FUCKER!?" She screamed. Jareth decided it was best to ignore the yelling and be calm about the situation.

"She is there." He said point out the window. "In my castle beyond the goblin city. If you want her back you must trek through my Labyrinth and make it to my castle within thirteen hours or she is mine forever. " He told them.

"So if we beat your stupid little maze, we can get Emily back?" Kyla asked finally calming down. Jareth held up a crystal and showed it to the two of them.

"Give up now and I shall give you this. It's a crystal. It will show you anything you desire." He taunted waving it in their faces. Kristen stared like a deer caught in headlights.

"Okay!" She said reaching for the ball only to get her arm slapped down by Kyla.

"We aren't selling Emily out for a stupid crystal!" She yelled then looked back at Jareth. "We will do your stupid maze. We agree to the deal." She said.

"Very well." Jareth said poofing them all to the beginning of the Labyrinth. "Now you only have thirteen hours to get through this or your friend is mine. " He laughed and disappeared into nothingness.

"Well." Kyla said. "We better get started."

The two girls headed down towards the doors of the Labyrinth and into the unknown.

End of chapter one. I hope you guys like it. I know im not a very good writer but I do it for the fun. Please review. I like reviews. They make me happy and want to write more. They are a motivation. Even if it's a tiny "Good job" or even a "I hate this its stupid." That's still something. So come on!


End file.
